Big Things Come in Small Gifts
by white pedal
Summary: Skylar is depressed this Christmas and Raphael see's that, what will he do? Mild language, violence


_So I was interested in Jupiter's Magic' OC Skylar, so she's given me permission to let me write a one shot for Breezeshipping (Raphael+Skylar)_

Raphael was walking down the hallway of the temple. He was not looking forward to Christmas, on the count his family is dead and the rest of his relatives are greedy little leaches who disowned him for dressing and acting like a "hooligan".

Being alone for Christmas would be better spent alone than be with a bunch of snooty rich people.

Flower, gleam and glow

The burly blond stopped in his tracks as he heard this female voice.

Let your power shine, make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine.

Taking a few steps back, Raphael realized that the sound was coming from Skyler's room. He noticed that the door to her room was opened. Curriosity got the best of him as he looked into the door. Skyler was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design

Raphael listened to the song that she was singing. There seemed to be a meaning behind it.

Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

Sitting up on her bed, she leaned over and opened her nightstand drawer. From what Raphael could see, it was a little metallic angel.

Little did the blond know that at that moment, horrible memories were coming back to her.

_"Caden stop!" a sixteen year old Skyler shouted at her boyfriend as he was throwing and smashing dishes._

_Caden glared at Skyler. "How dare you! I have plans with my life! I can't be tied down now with a kid!"_

_Skyler was taken back by his response. "Caden! I love this baby! And I know you're scared I am to! But we can get through this together! As a family."_

_"Fuck that! I want nothing to do with that bastard inside you! You are getting an abortion and that's that!"_

_Skyler was horrified by Caden's words. They were young yes but they created a baby together as Caden says he loves her; Skyler wanted to take responsibility. Caden had a steady job and they were both finishing school. Skyler clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. "How dare you call my baby a bastard! It didn't do anything to you and it didn't hurt anybody. This is an innocent child, your bad talking about! Your baby!"_

_"Shut up **!" Caden shouted at Skyler as he picks up a butcher's knife. Skyler went white as a sheet. "That baby is going to hold me back! And if you won't get an abortion, then I will cut that brat out!"_

_He charged at Skyler as she ran to the door, only to grab her hair and yank her back hard. The impact caused her to fall on the ground. Caden slapped her and just as he was about to stab her stomach, she kicked him in the face and got back up again, only to have Caden grab her foot and bring her down again. Then he went on top of her and punched her in the face._

_Skyler used her thumbs to gouge his eyes and blinded him for a few seconds as she ran outside in the snow as fast as she could. She reached an ally to catch her breath; she was bleeding from her mouth and was covered in bruises._

_She started to feel light headed and started to collapse, expecting the impact of her body to the ground. She blacked out, only to feel the warmth of someone or something who caught her._

* * *

_"Who are you?" She asked groggily as she looked up at a man with aquamarine hair. _

_"You may call me Dartz," he said, "I found you in an ally and brought you here. That man you were is an absolute savage for what he did to you."_

_Skyler went wide eyed when this "Dartz" said that. "How did you know!?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "He's not here is he!?" she asked, frantically looking around, remembering that Caden was after her._

_"Relax my dear, he isn't," Dartz assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His features started to look more sullen, "However, I'm afraid I have bad news."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"...That fight you had with your boyfriend caused you serious damage. My staff ran some tests on you...I am afraid that... you had a miscarriage"_

* * *

Skyler's world started to dissipate as she heard those words; she wanted to kill herself. Now knowing that her ex boyfriend had succeeded in murdering their unborn child in that fight left her heartbroken and devastated.**

She felt her hatred rising at that time. Not only did the man that she thought she loved made her loose the child she never had the chance to know and love, her own family won't even call her to see if she's alright.

There were so many things she regretted.

She regretted being with Caden, especially when she knew that he had a temper that could get out of control.

She also regretted giving herself to him, especially when he could have killed her that day too.

She regretted that her father died and her mother remarried to Gozaburo Kaiba's brother.

And what she regretted the most was that she was unable to save the innocent life inside her. Then again if she didn't give herself to Caden that night she wouldn't be grieving over this miscarriage.

Instead of her dying that night, her baby paid the price.

She was young and dumb back then; now she is wiser and out for vengeance.

On her request, she asked Dartz to make an angel amulet in honor of her baby, who she named Angel on behalf of her Catholic religion.

Raphael watched as the nineteen year old looked at the figurine with tears slowly starting to form.

"I'm sorry that man had to be your dad," Skyler whispered, "I wish I had gotten out sooner, then he wouldn't cause me to miscarry. This would've be the third Christmas this year that we didn't get to spend together as a family...my Angel."

Her child would have three years old today if Caden had not succeeded in killing it. And it made Skylar feel worse.

"I miss you so much. At least your safe with God and his angels...never forget that you had a mommy who loved you before you were born…and who would have given you the world if I had the chance." Skyler, whispered, hugging the angel amulet. She couldn't help the sobs that escaped her body.

Raphael could only watch as the nineteen year old cried. With a sigh, he walked away.

* * *

The next day, Skyler came out of her room. In her surprise, she found a small wrapped gift in front of her door. She picked it up and unwrapped it.

It was a wooden carving of Guardian Eatos. She examined the carving closely; It was a bit bumpy on the sides but it was a perfect replica of the duel monster, she looked both ways to see who gave it to her.

She didn't see the person and she smiled at her Christmas present. She kinda had a feeling that she knew who it was from.

Little did she know, that the person who carved the figure was watching her from behind the corner. Raphael couldn't help the smile that swept across his face as he saw her bright smile.

He thought to himself that he should do that more often for her.

_Hoped you liked it Jupiter:) the song Skylar was singing was the healing song from the movie "Tangled" it has a really deep meaning to it. I also want to thank her for editing it:)_


End file.
